El amor es muy complicado y más cuando eres un adolescente
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: Hijikata después de haber estado saliendo por un mes con Gintoki por fin se decidió en proponerle matrimonio pero esperen ¿Quien es ese Amanto que esta interesado en el samurai de pelos plateados? ¡Ah¡ Esperen ese tipo quiere que Gintoki qué...


**El amor es muy complicado y más cuando eres un adolescente.**

**Resumen: **Hijikata después de haber estado saliendo por un mes con Gintoki por fin se decidió en proponerle matrimonio pero esperen ¿Quien es ese Amanto que esta interesado en el samurai de pelos plateados? ¡Ah¡ Esperen ese tipo quiere que Gintoki qué...

**Prologo: Los problemas siempre están detrás de una puerta..Ah creo que me equivoque de frase.**

En la sede del Shinsegumi se encontraba un cierto Mayora trabajando de manera más que enojado mientras que firmaba miles de documentos sobre demanda por destrucción de propiedad ajena por cortesía de Sougo o por el acoso al Dojo Shimura que ejercía cierto gorila, con un aura asesina que se podía sentir por toda la habitación empezó a escribir su firma al puro estilo de Light Death Note para descargar su furia.

-¡Vice-Comandante¡-Una vos conocida dijo y se detuvo de manera abrupta cuando Hijikata lo miro con una mirada diabólica.

-¿Qué sucede Yamazaki?-Pregunto el diablo mismo mientras que apuntaba su espada al pobre de Yamazaki.

-El principe del planeta Nazca llego y esta con Kondo-san-Temblando de miedo Yamazaki dice de forma rápida y sale como alma que lleva el diablo de esa habitación. Hijikata sacando de su bolsillo un bastón de cáncer que siempre le encantaba fumar cuando esta estrezado, cansado...mejor dicho para todas las ocasiones que se le presentaban se dirigió donde se encontraba ese "príncipe" de ese planeta "Nazca" que sospechosamente le recordaba cierto planeta sacado de un anime llamado Toward the Terra ¿Qué? al autor ya se le acabo las ideas de nombres y esta rellenando este Fic con lineas sin sentido.

-¡Toshi por fin llegaste!-Exclamo Kondo temblando de miedo mientras que estaba sentado de una forma respetuosa ante el extraño Amanto que tenia un aspecto de un humano joven de 20 años si no fuera por ese extraño cabello verde y ojos parecidos a los de un lagarto.

-El es ese Vice-Comandante en que todos hablan, yo solo veo un tonto-El príncipe dice como un niño malcriado y sonríe con cierto sadismo. Kondo que al tiro se puso al frente de Hijikata para que este no atacara al príncipe dice con nerviosismo.

-Hahahaha, buena broma príncipe-

-Tsk si una broma, si no fuera por qué mis padres quieren que me busque una pareja para casarme de forma inmediata...No hubiera estado en este momento en este maldito planeta con puros simios como ustedes-Muy arrogante el Principe se estira y Hijikata que estaba tratando de todos los medios posibles de no asesinar ese príncipe.

-Bueno me voy a buscar a mi amor, ¡Oye tu el chico enclenque que esta escondido¡-Le Grita a Yamazaki que estaba atrás de Hijikata y Kondo viendo al príncipe-Llévame a pasear por la sede-

-¡Sí¡-Contesto Yamazaki y le indico al príncipe los lugares donde podían ver una vista "decente" de la sede, si no fuera por la pila de hombres que estaban sudorosos por el entrenamiento que hacen y por el desastre que llaman baño.

-Ese mocoso-Murmuro Hijikata con enojo absoluta. ¿Ahora ellos se habían convertido en niñeras de ese malcriado? Y todo por qué ese tipo es un príncipe de un planeta que es muy avanzado en armas tecnológicas.

-Comprendo tu enojo-Dice Kondo al recordar como el príncipe empezó a decir como todas las mujeres de la tierra eran feas y más cuando vio el celular de Kondo que tenia una foto de Otae y se empezó a burlar de ella por la apariencia tan simiesca-Pero no podemos hacer nada, solo tenemos que cuidarlo hasta que se encuentre una pareja-

-Ojala que sea pronto y se vaya muy lejos de aquí-Hijikata comenta y mira con cierto escepticismo a su jefe al ver que el lo mira con unos ojos parecidos a la de una madre de cincuenta años al ver que su hijo de veinte por fin se hizo un hombre y tuvo **** con una mujer o algo por el estilo-¿Qué pasa? Tengo algo raro en la cara-

-Toshi vi el anillo que compraste ayer...¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti¡ Aun recuerdo cuando eras solo un niño que iba en la primaria-Kondo dice entre llanto y esto causa que Hijikata se moleste cada vez más con las tonterías que estaba diciendo-Aunque aun no puedo creer que tú y el Yorozuya estuvieran saliendo pero es la magia del amor ¿Verdad?Al igual como el amor infinito que le tengo a Otae y más cuando algún día hagamos una familia con **** hijos y haciendo **** y aquello con el *****-

-No creo que ella quiera hacer **** con tigo y formar una familia con **** hijos gorilas o solo te utiliza como saco de boxeo por toda la eternidad, y sobre el asunto del anillo te pediría que lo dejaras en secreto hasta que se lo pase-Contesta Hijikata y Kondo asiente con la cabeza emocionado.

-¿Cuando vas a entregarle el anillo de compromiso?-Pregunta el Gorila con los ojos brillantes de emoción y Hijikata antes de contestarle toma una abocanada de humo que emanaba su cigarro y responde:

-Esta noche-

.

* * *

><p>Yamazaki se sentía aprisionado entre un mocoso malcriado que tenia aproximadamente veinte años y de que ese mocoso era un Amanto y el rey de los Sadicos. El no quería que esos dos se encontraran pero lamentablemente el destino lo quiso así y de forma tímida comenta a ese concurso de miradas "que matan" que se estaban dando-Eh...Príncipe no cree que deberíamos ir a otro lugar-<p>

-Ni lo pienses, este simio tiene un aura oscura y tenebrosa que me intriga ¿Eres un S?-El Amanto dijo mientras que mostraba sus colmillos a Okita Sougo.

Okita con una mirada indescifrable y mostrando su espada de forma peligrosa al príncipe- Yamazaki crees que a Kondo-san le guste que el príncipe vaya a buscar una pareja a la otra vida-

-No creas que me puedes mandar a la otra vida tan fácil humano-

Dicho esto una mezcla sofocante de auras se pudo presentir por toda la sede y Yamazaki que estaba muerto de miedo sintió que por fin encontró la puerta para ir directamente al infierno pero antes que una pelea ocurriera el Príncipe sonríe y dice-Ah ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería perder mi tiempo con un plebeyo-

-¿Plebeyo? El único plebeyo que veo es al Amanto que voy a dejar de rodillas-Okita y con todo su poder sádico ataca al príncipe pero este utiliza a Yamazaki como escudo humano y con una agilidad parecida a la de un lagarto se aleja de el

-Señor Okita otro día peleamos-Dice como si todo lo que paso fue un juego, aunque muy adentro de el estaba cagado de miedo ante el sádico y se va (esconde) a una habitación que estaba llena de papeles sobre demandas y en un escritorio estilo japones había un celular color negro.

-Parece que es la pieza de ese fumador-Pensó el príncipe y tomo el celular como si fuera suyo-Me pregunto que secretos tendrá ese simio-Lo abrió y vio un poco sorprendido la pantalla de fondo, había una foto en donde salia Hijikata junto con Gintoki que parecía que estaban en un parque de diversiones-Que lindo-murmuro al fijarse en Gintoki solamente y sonríe de forma demente-Ya encontré a quien quiero-Sacando de su vestimenta extraña un pequeño dispositivo de comunicación que sus padres le habían dado para comunicarse con los soldados de su reino más fuerte que eran conocidos por dejar crímenes sin resolver por todo el universo.

-Hola hablo con los "Rebelión", ya encontré quien es mi objetivo de amor verdadero-

-_Heh enserio príncipe...yo creía que nunca iba a encontrar su amor verdadero-_Una vos hablo por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Tan poca fe me tenían-Murmura de forma oscura.

-_No es eso príncipe, es que creíamos que estaba en el otro lado, usted ya sabe ese lado oscuro que llaman Yaoi_-

-!Cállate¡ Y que si me gustan los hombres-

-_...-_

-Ahora sobre su trabajo quiero que capturen a alguien por mi y le pongan uno de esos dispositivos de Pokeman Ball que están haciendo en mi reino-

-_Pero príncipe, esos dispositivos aun están en periodos de prueba al igual que SMASH ***-_

-No me importa, yo soy el principe y yo dijo cuando las cosas estén listas-

-_Uh..esta bien, le diré a las otras unidades-_

.

* * *

><p>Era de noche en la ciudad de Edo y un cierto trió conformado por un samurai perezoso, una joven yato y una gafas que vestía un humano se encontraban esperando en un restauran muy lujoso que ellos nunca se imaginaron en poder entrar por que eran literalmente igual de pobres que el Madao que vive en el parque.<p>

-No deberíamos esperar a Hijikata-san para pedir comida-Dice Shinpachi a ver que sus dos compañeros estaban arrasando con todo lo que había en el lugar y avergonzado por las miradas que le mandaban las otras personas.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Megame¡ Tenemos que aprovechar el momento aparte siempre te e dicho que una de las reglas principal que tenemos es ir a los lugares donde hay comida gratis-Gintoki contesta mientras que comía su sexto helado y Kagura que se estaba devorando toda la carne que había en la mesa principal del restaurante.

-!Shinpachi mira esta carne tiene un sabor similar a la carne que sale en las revistas Gurmet¡-Kaugra exclama y habré su boca para tragar diez kilos de carne de forma inmediata.

-Oiiii dejen de comportarse como unos cerdos-Shinpachi los reta.

Hijikata que recién llegaba junto con Kondo y el metido de Okita que trato de asesinarlo más de cinco veces durante el trayecto para ir al restauran vieron como el dueño de este estaba llorando mientras que la clientela se estaba saliendo del lugar por los dos monstruo traga comida que estaban peleando para ver quien es el que se come las ultimas costillas de cerdo.

-¡Oye Gintoki te dije que tenias que esperarnos a que llegáramos antes de que ustedes comieran¡-Exclamo enojado Hijikata y Gintoki con una sonrisa tímida pero a la vez burlona dice-Ah enserio, creo que se me olvido-

-Que aburrido llego el Sadico-Murmuro Kagura.

-Tsk esta la China sin pechos-Okita le contesta y empezaron a pelear como siempre lo hacían y destruyendo consigo las sillas que estaban en el restauran. El dueño si que estaba llorando como una niña en la cocina y los cocineros si que estaban más que estrezados para cocinar de forma rápida para alimentar a esos engendros del demonio.

-Shinpachi-Kun como esta tu hermana-Pregunto el acosador y Shinpachi lo miro con desagrado al recordar como Otae en la mañana descubrió al gorila escondido en el armario del Dojo Shimura para acosarla como siempre lo hace.

Así comenzó una fiesta o mejor dicho una guerra entre el Yorozuya y Shinsegumi pero a la final cuando ya se estaba haciendo más de tarde Hijikata se arma de valor y le dice a todo el mundo que pare ese caos que estaban haciendo y invita a Gintoki que se pare junto con el. Gintoki que tenia una leve sospecha de lo que quería hacer Hijikata no pudo en evitar en avergonzarse un poco. Todos se detuvieron para ver a la pareja de tortolos que estaban al medio del restauran y Hijikata tomo la palabra-Los invite a todos aquí para anunciarles que Gintoki y yo decidimos en casarnos la próxima semana-Y con esto le pasa un anillo de plata a Gintoki y le sonríe-Nunca espere en enamorarme de un perezoso come dulces como tu-

-Ah y yo de un Mayora que come comida para perro-Contesta feliz y indignado Gintoki mientras tanto Kondo y Shinpachi estaban felices por ellos excepto Kagura que estaba teniendo ese síndrome de madre sobre protectora con su hijo y Okita que también tenia un síndrome de "matar a Hijikata" Los dos por primera ves se pusieron deacuerto y Kagura levantando una pared con toda esa fuerza bruta que poseía y Okita con su Bazuca apuntaron a Hijikata y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ni que permitiera que mi hijo este con un delincuente Mayora¡-

-¡Muere Hijikata¡-

Si la propuesta de matrimonio fue un caos total pero si no lo fuera no seria Gintama ¿verdad?. A fueras de dicho restauran ya destruido esta un cierto tipo vestido de pirata con una extraña criatura amanto que tenia de mascota y murmuraba- Gintoki me has traicionado-de forma cómica mordía un pañuelo pero igual se sentía feliz por Gintoki que por fin encontró el amor por alguien y le gustaría que Shoyo-sensei estuviera vivo para ver esa escena (guerra que estaba ocurriendo entre Gintoki y Hijikata contra Okita y Kagura) tan conmovedora.

-Kyaaaa Elizabeth ¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Katsura al ver su mascota que sostenía un papel diciendo : Ayuda y tenia incrustado una de las patas de una de las sillas que salio volando con la pelea renovada y mas fiera que antes.

Entre tanto griterio se escucha el de Gintoki que le decía a Kagura-¡ Desde cuando eres mi madre¡ Y desde cuando me tratas como un mocoso de diez años-

-Tu niñato ingrato yo no me perdí los episodios de Sailor Moon para criarte de esa forma...Shinpachi dile algo-Kagura decía y sostenía a las gafas por las piernas como si fuera un bate de béisbol y este que estaba más que aterrorizado por el instinto maternal salvaje de Kagura.

-Eh...Gin-san es una adulto ¿No?. El puede hacer lo que quiera-Murmurando esto hizo que la "Mamá Kagura" se enojara aun más mientras tanto Okita que estaba con su Bazuca y mirando de la forma sádica dice-Hijikata-san yo se que los miembros del Shinsengumi tenemos un buen seguro de vida ¿Por qué no te mueres ahora? Para que Danna cobre el seguro-

-Tú maldito Sougo-Enojado dice Hijikata y esquiva hábilmente los misiles que Okita tiraba hacia donde estaba el. Kondo que veía toda la destrucción que había en el lugar se acerca a la única persona que se encontraba mirando en shock esa destrucción: el dueño.

-Mi restauran-Susurro el ya sin lagrimas que derramar.

-No se preocupe Señor...el Shinsegumi le va a pagar la reconstrucción del lugar-El gorila trato de consolar al dueño y lo invito a tomarse un trago y este acepta con mucha gratitud.

Al terminar la pelea Kagura se quedo dormida por gastar mucha energía por hoy para castigar a su estúpido hijo y a las gafas. Gintoki por su parte la llevaba entre la espalda y Shinpachi que estaba todo golpeado por ser el palo de béisbol que utilizo Kagura para golpear a Gintoki suspiro con cansancio pero a la vez con una sonrisa- Yo creía que iba ser peor-

-Yo también Megame, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando ella tenga hijos-Comenta Gintoki más pálido que un fantasma y ve que su prometido que aun no estaba muerto salia entre los escombros y Okita ya cansado de tratar de matar a Hijikata solo dice-Tsk, mañana sera un nuevo día para tu muerte Hijikata-san-

-Ese hijo de puta cada vez esta peor-Dijo Hijikata y se acerca a Gintoki-Pero por lo menos lo tomo bien-

-Eso es verdad-Contesta Gintoki y sonríe al ver el anillo de plata que tenia en su mano derecha-Oye Souichiro-kun trata de no matar a Hijikata antes de la boda o no podre cobrar el seguro-

-Esta bien Danna-Exclama Okita con una sonrisa demente y Hijikata enojado ahora con Gintoki lo toma de los hombros.

-Creo que alguien esta pidiendo que lo castiguen en esta noche-Susurro oscuramente en el oído de Gintoki haciendo que este sonrojara.

-¡Ehhh¡-Exclama el samurai perezoso en respuesta de lo que dijo Hijikata.

Kondo que aun seguía junto con el dueño dice de forma risueña al igual que una colegiala obsesionada por los mangas Shojo-Qué es hermoso el amor ¿Verdad señor-

El dueño solo dio una mirada de asco por la extraña pareja.

* * *

><p>Hahahah bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de mi primer fic yaoi sobre una serie<p>

estoy tan nerviosa es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así que no sea de terror o sin tragedia o que sea de múltiples capítulos xD.

Etto si tienen una sugerencia o una opinión sobre este capitulo no duden en dejarme sus Review *3*


End file.
